What's My Kiss Taste Like
by girleater
Summary: i wonder if you know, i hate sleeping alone. *hattie/ella* ;suggestive situations, rabbit references. silly readers, trix aren't just for kids.*


A/N: I listen to Saving Abel, yes. Don't judge me. I have no idea what this is. There's a Trix reference, Hattie insinuates that her and Ella have sex as often as rabbits, and it's not an au. I mean, I don't know how else to explain this. I really don't. I'll say I don't own the lyrics I referenced and all that, but I mean…I'm kinda out of words here….

"_I have to fake it, I'd leave if I could._

_I'm not in love, but the sex is good."_

_Saving Abel; The Sex is Good_

Ella stirred, attempting to shift away from the iron grasp holding her in place. Her stepsister's arms were wound tight round her waist, and Ella would have given anything to be free of them. Her dress, the old filthy servant's garb, had been tossed carelessly to the corner of the room, and Ella found herself reaching for it. Her fingers stretched to the limits, and she practically felt her bones pop with the effort. She wanted to be dressed and cleaning Mum Olga's library, rather than trapped in bed with _Hattie. _

"Don't go," Hattie's voice was thick with sleep, and with very little effort, she wrapped her legs around the rest of Ella's form, and successfully trapped her in a cage of limbs.

"I _have _to." Ella hissed, rolling her eyes and mentally smacking herself in the face for getting herself into this situation in the first place. This had become a routine, ever since she sent the basically break-up letter to Char. She had no idea what sparked it, though perhaps it had something to do with _that _night…

The night when Hattie had come up to her room with the intention of fetching Ella to assist her in preparing for bed. And instead of finding her precious _Cinders _snug in bed, she saw her stepsister naked in the middle of the room, half in and half out of her bedclothes.

Hattie's eyes had become the size of saucers in that moment, and Ella couldn't help herself, and milked the moment for all it was worth. Not-so-surprisingly, it ended with Ella on Hattie on her back and Ella cozy on top.

"Mama isn't even awake yet. You don't have to go." Hattie's voice was starting to make Ella's head hurt. She liked it much better when all it was nothing more than a moan.

"Hattie, I really need to go."

"Stay."

The order rendered Ella helpless, and she felt her fighting muscles still, and her body relaxed in her stepsister's embrace. She was far too exhausted to waste time fighting the curse.

"I don't even understand why we do this. I mean, you're hung up on Prince Charmont. And isn't there something in Madame Edith's teachings about doing with ladies what you're _supposed _to do with gentlemen?" Ella said, surprised by her own audacity. She usually attempted to avoid confrontations like this with Hattie, but now, she just wanted to do whatever she could to get herself out of her grasp. Literally.

"Must you bring that up now…?"

"Yes. Yes, I must."

Hattie sighed dramatically, and her grip on Ella weakened.

"If Mama knew about this, she'd never look at me right again."

Ella bit her bottom lip, "I know. I wonder what she'd do to _me._"

"Let's not even discuss what this would do to my reputation."

Ella scoffed then, her hips twitching and her eyes threatening to roll in agitation.

"I just don't like thinking about it." Ella had never heard Hattie sound so verbose and _human _before.

Suddenly, Hattie had positioned herself to where she was straddling Ella's hips, hair falling into her face and her bottom lip firmly between her teeth.

"Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids." Ella quipped, smirking and gripping Hattie's hips.

"Rabbit, huh…?" Her lips were at Ella's ear now, breath hot and wonderfully suggestive, "Let's use this morning to _play _like rabbits."

Ella's breath hitched, and she twitched, a smirk playing the corners of her lips. If she could forget about Char completely for one morning, even if it was in her stepsister's arms, then she would take it. She'd take the cycle, she'd take the routine.

And besides, she hated sleeping alone.


End file.
